SCI, Système de Combat Intelligent
by tapageur
Summary: An 2115 et un sport connu dans le monde entier fait le pilier économique de tous les pays. ‘‘Armored Breaker’’, des robots de trente mètres de haut, construits pour combattre dans des un contre un, battle royal ou encore parcours d’obstacles. UA et OCC
1. Hangar n1

_Han__g__ar n°1_

« Danger, l'eau s'infiltre…, s'exprima une voix à l'intérieurs d'un cockpit.

-Merci j'avais remarqué! Hurla une personne, on ne pouvait voir son visage à cause de son casque, merde, jura-t-il, mon bras…! »

Son bras et sa jambe gauche étaient déchiquetés, arrachés, le sang coulait et se mélangeait avec l'eau qui s'engouffrai à l'intérieurs du même cockpit. Le mélange donnait un effet cauchemardesque, comme une rivière de sang, puis tout à coups, sa main ensanglanté sortit de l'eau, il lui manquait deux doigts, le sang se retrouver partout et il était visible malgré le rouge de l'alarme qui tinté tout le cockpit. Le pilote fut paralysé par la terreur, voir tous ce sang, SON sang coulait de sa propre chair et surtout, la peur de mourir…

« Danger, vous êtes blessé… danger, le mécha s'enfonce dans l'eau… danger, l'eau s'infiltre… danger, vous êtes à la limite du terrain… danger… »

Un ''bip'' incessant accompagné cette voix, comme une alarme de sécurité. Le pilote hurla et ouvrit les yeux, il était sur son lit, ce ''bip'' n'était autre que l'alarme de son réveil. Il roula des yeux et l'éteignit. Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda son bras et sa jambe, ils étaient robotisés. Il eut du mal à s'habituer mais il comprit que parfois, cela s'avérait très pratique. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et regarda son visage, ses cernes sous ses yeux prouvait sa nuit agitée. Ses même yeux était plus bleus que l'océan, il était difficile de s'en détacher. Trois étranges cicatrices ornaient ses joues, il était né comme ça, c'est tout. Des cheveux blonds en pétards qui donnait l'impression d'être le soleil au dessus de l'océan, ce qui correspondais parfaitement avec ses yeux. Une musculature à toutes épreuves.

« Lecture, dit-il fortement. »

Une musique se fit alors entendre, une musique qui semblait mélanger le rock et le rap. Le blond alla prendre une douche, il resta quelques minutes avant d'aller s'habiller d'un pantalon en cuir, d'un débardeur orange, d'une veste en jeans et d'un gant pour cacher sa main, il avait honte des ses amputations, ça ne faisait que prouver l'erreur qu'il avait fait. Il regarda son calendrier, vendredi 28 Mars 2115. Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux ans qu'il avait arrêté d'être pilote. Il sortit de son appartement et il vit la capitale des combats de robots, New York. Les immeubles se perdait dans le ciel tant ils étaient gigantesques. Les routes se trouvaient en hauteur pour éviter que les piétons se fassent écrasés. Ces véhicules fonctionnait grâce à l'énergie solaire à cause de la pollution qui avait commencée à baisser depuis seulement cinquante ans. Naruto vit une affiche interactif sur un mur, une voix-off se faisait entendre de cette pub.

« Vous avez besoin de sensation forte?! Votre vie est trop monotone?! Alors venait au championnat de ''Armored Breaker''!!! Combats spectaculaires!! En un contre un, parcours d'obstacles ou encore battle royale, il y en a pour tous les goûts!!!!! »

Armored Breaker, ce sport avait été lancé après un projet militaire qui date du XXIème siècle. Peu à peu, les jeux vidéos de combats de robots avait envahis le marché jusqu'à ce que l'État américain qui commençait à perdre beaucoup d'argent, décide de lancer un sport. Et Armored Breaker, est né et c'est répandu dans le monde entier. Beaucoup de pilotes sont morts en quête du trophée tant convoité. Mais c'est ça qui attirait le public. Naruto continua son chemin jusqu'à un bar, il entra et chercha une place libre.

« Naruto, cria une voix au fond de la salle. »

Ledit Naruto vit alors un homme, il le rejoignit. L'homme était brun, les cheveux en bataille, des yeux fin et noir. Il était habillé tout en cuir. Il était d'une beauté animal et en profité sans problème, même si ces relation ne durai rarement plus d'une nuit. Une serveuse droïde alla lui demander ce qu'il désirait et il commanda une limonade.

« Encore toi Kiba? À croire que tu connais mon emploi du temps par cœur, sourit-il.

-Peut-être bien, mec, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, sinon, niveau boulot, comment ça va?

-On dirait pas, mais concepteur de jeux vidéos, ça paye bien.

-Si tu le dis, man, répondis Kiba en buvant un verre d'alcool.

-Et toi, t'a trouvé quelque chose? »

La serveuse alla donner la limonade au blond.

« Ah oui, je voulais t'en parler, j'ai trouvé un job comme mécano dans une écurie!

-Comment elle s'appelle cette écurie?

-''Raven's Ark''

-jamais entendu parler…

-C'est normal, elle vient d'ouvrir. D'ailleurs, on recherche un pilote confirmé, mec…

-Compte pas sur moi, le coupa-t-il en buvant son verre.

-Oh allez! Tu n'a eu qu'un seul accident en tout, t'es loin d'être un débutant! Notre patronne est super sympas en plus d'être canon. C'est mieux que ton vieux patron de soixante piges!! Et puis c'est une Hyûga… »

Naruto recracha immédiatement son verre.

« Hyûga?!!! Tu veux dire la Hyûga-Corp?!!!! »

Comment une Hyûga pouvait tomber si bas pour n'avoir qu'une simple écurie? Les Hyûga était une famille extrêmement riche, ils étaient LES plus grands fabricants de méchas au monde, leurs robots valait des millions mais leurs acheteurs étaient rarement déçus, voir jamais. Alors que pouvait faire une Hyûga dans une simple écurie?!!

« Eux même, c'est d'ailleurs la fille de Hiashi Hyûga… mais je t'arrête tous de suite, c'est elle qui a voulu cette vie. Et elle a dix-neuf ans, comme toi…

-… elle est tarée ou quoi…?

-Non, elle est parfaitement sainte d'esprit, elle est même sacrement mature pour son âge. Alors, est-ce que tu veux redevenir pilote? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

-… non… »

Il partit en laissant quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour payer sa boisson.

« Et dire qu'elle espérait que tu viendrais, murmura Kiba pour lui-même, avec tous les posters qu'elle possède de toi, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'elle est flashée sur ta gueule d'ange, sourit-il finalement en finissant son verre. »

Naruto se rendit sur son lieu de travail, c'est-à-dire, le plus grand fabricant de jeu vidéo sur le sport Armored Breaker. D'ailleurs, il devait assister à une réunion pour le lancement d'un tout nouveau jeu sur le sport le plus réputé, et la grande nouveauté, il sera possible de jouer avec les pilotes du championnat, ce dernier aura lieu dans deux mois. Le blond arriva dans la salle de conférence, il n'y avait que trois personne, comme d'habitude, il était en avance. Il alla s'asseoir en attendant l'heure prévu. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit et Naruto prit une oreillette et s'éloigna de la table, il mit l'appareil dans son oreille et dit:

« Allo?

-Oui, c'est Sakura, je voulais te demander si mes cachets étaient efficaces?

-Oui, et sacrément efficace d'ailleurs, ça va faire presque 24h que je n'est plus mal.

-Tant mieux! Bon, faut que je te laisse, je suis déjà en retard, bye!

-Salut »

Il raccrocha, Sakura Haruno était le médecin ''personnel'' de Naruto. Étant ami depuis le bac à sable, elle faisait ses visites gratuitement.

« Uzumaki-san? »

Naruto se retourna, c'était un type habillé chiquement qui l'avait interpellé.

« La réunion va commencer. »

Le blond acquiesça et partit s'asseoir à sa place, tous le monde autour de lui était habillés chiquement, excepter l'ex-pilote, mais il avait tellement apporté à cette société qu'ils ne disaient plus rien.

« Bien, commença Sarutobi ou Sandaime-sama comme l'appelait certain, si on est là ce n'est pas pour parler chiffon. Donc voilà, j'ai réussi à nous donner un rendez-vous dans une écurie d'Armored Breaker, comme ça, nous pourrions devenir leur sponsor et voir comment sont leurs méchas, leurs entraînements, etc., nous ferions d'une pierre, deux coups.

-Et qui est invité, si je peux me permettre? Demanda un homme.

-Ils ont dit que nous pouvions venir avec, maximum, trois personnes. Et évidement, Uzumaki-kun et moi faisait évidement partit des ses invités, mais maintenant, qui souhaite venir? »

Personne n'osa lever la main sauf une personne, la quarantaine, simple citoyen, tout ce qui a de plus banal.

« Très bien, alors le rendez vous aura lieu demain, à 8h. La séance est terminer! »

Tout le monde se leva de son siège pour sortir. Mais Naruto resta quelque minutes assit, les yeux dans le vague. Il se leva enfin mais Sarutobi l'interpella:

-Naruto-kun?

-Euh… oui…?

-… je sais que tu aurais préférais éviter de te retrouver encore au milieux de ses ''trucs'' mais j'ai besoin de toi, tu est celui qui connaît le mieux ses machines de combats, tu saura lesquels sont bons à prendre pour le mettre dans le jeu.

-…

-Allez, rentre chez toi, je te laisse ton après-midi.

-Merci… »

Puis il partit. Oh non, il ne voulait plus approcher UN seul de ces monstres, mais le destin semblait ne pas être avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait jamais cru au destin. Naruto rentrait chez lui quand il s'arrêta quelques minutes, il regardait l'eau du fleuve coulait tranquillement, du moins, ce qu'il restait du fleuve, les déchets, la pollution, l'eau était tout simplement mort. Le blond ferma les yeux.

« DANGER. »

Il sursauta, encore aujourd'hui, il entendait sans raison cette voix, une sorte d'alarme pour le cockpit des mécha, qui devait normalement sauvé la vie des pilotes et maintenant, il l'entendait 24h/24. Il reprit sa route, les mains dans les poches, quand tout à coup, une douleur s'empara de son bras et sa jambe. Il vivait avec cette douleur depuis ''l'accident'', il souffrait de douleur fantôme, les cachets de Sakura était là pour faire disparaître la douleur, mais il semblerait qu'ils ne fasse plus effet. La douleur était si forte qu'il avait l'impression de se faire de nouveau arracher les membres. Il s'écroula sur le mur en attendant que ça se calme. La douleur s'atténua enfin mais une femme l'avait remarqué et avait accouru vers lui.

« Mo… monsieur? Est-ce que ça va? »

Naruto leva les yeux et fut frappé par la beauté de la jeune femme: des cheveux noirs au reflet bleuté qui descendait jusque dans son dos, une frange s'arrêtent au dessus de ses yeux et deux mèches encadrés son visage, une peau pâle qui contrasté avec le jour et deux yeux nacrés comparable avec la lune. la jeune femme semblait étonnée elle aussi, mais pour les même raisons.

« Vous… vous êt… êtes… Naruto Uzumaki? »

Quelques rougeurs avait accompagnés son étonnement. elle l'aida à se relever.

« Merci…

-Qu'est… qu'est-ce qui vous est arriver?

-Rien, faite pas attention… votre nom…

-Hinata…

-…

-… »

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Ils était tous les deux sous le choc, l'un parce qu'il avait enfin comprit ce qu'était d'être amoureux, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensait. L'autre car son idole était juste devant elle. « il est encore plus beau en vrai » se disait-elle sans cesse.

« Je… je crois… que je vais devoir y aller…!

-Attendez! Tenta-il de l'arrêter mais en vain »

Il la regarda partir en courrant, ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de ne pas avoir réussi à lui demander son numéros. D'ailleurs, en parlant de téléphone, le sien avait commencer à sonner depuis cinq minutes, redescendant enfin sur terre, il décrocha, c'était Sakura.

« Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

-En faite, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la bonne c'est que mes cachet pour ta douleur fonctionne parfaitement.

-Et la mauvaise?

-… la mauvaise c'est qu'il y a des effets secondaire, c'est comme une drogue, si tu arrête d'en prendre, la douleur empirera jusqu'à ce que tu en meure…

-Quoi?!!!

-Je suis désolé, il faudra que tu passe chez moi pour prendre ce qu'il faut…

-… ok… »

Il raccrocha, voilà maintenant qu'il était drogué, même si ce soin était légal, il y avait quand même de quoi s'énerver! Surtout que depuis quelques temps, il lui manquait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était quelque chose qui rendait sa vie moins monotone. Il passa chez Sakura pour ses soins et rentra chez lui, s'endormit, tout en repensant inconsciemment à la brune qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

À 7h15 du matin, Naruto se réveilla en hurlant, encore ce rêve, il le vivait depuis cet accident. Il avait tous essayer pour s'en débarrasser, psychologue, psychiatre, médicaments miracles, mais rien à faire, il était toujours tourmenté. Il remarqua que son réveil sonnait toujours, il l'éteignit en se demandant si il servait réellement à quelque chose à cause du fait qu'il se réveillait toujours à la même heure. Il mit de la musique et alla se doucher, s'habilla avec un jeans, un t-shirt noir et un imper noir également. Il allai revoir tous ce qu'il avait abandonner, les garages, les armes, les méchas, les techniciens, les arènes, rien ne lui échapperait, il en était sûr. Le rendez vous avez lieu directement à l'écurie et le blond se demandait qui pouvait bien être le propriétaire de cette écurie pour qu'il attire l'intention de son patron. Lorsque il fut arriver, il vit ce dernier et l'autre homme qui devait les accompagnés.

« Tu est en retard, expliqua Sarutobi.

-Sûrement une mauvaise habitude à cause de mon coach, à l'époque. »

Pendant ce temps, à l'écurie Raven's Ark, la jeune femme brune cité plus haut était en train de ''discuter'' avec un homme, cette homme était tout simplement le riche propriétaire et dirigeants de la société Hyûga-Corp, et d'un point de vue biologique, il est également le père de la jeune femme.

« Hinata, j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu n'en fasse qu'à ta tête!! Ton projet est voué à l'échec!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?! On a pas encore disputé de combat à ce que je sache!!

-Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème, sache qu'il me suffit simplement claquer des doigts pour arrêter les fonds de ton écurie!

-Fais-le si tu y tiens, de toute façon j'ai déjà trouver un sponsor…

-Et quel est-il?!

-''From Software''

-Tu veux dire les fabricants de jeux?

-Oui…

-Tant mieux, ils sont aussi sous mes ordres. Tu a oublié que notre société était très influentes, c'est pourquoi il hors de question que tu souille notre nom à cause d'une écurie qui soit humiliée alors qu'elle nous appartient!!

-Attends, et si on arrive à se qualifier pour la ligue, est-ce que tu nous laissera tranquille?

-Je verrais bien, mais ça m'étonnerais que tu n'arrive que jusqu'aux qualifications. »

Plus loin, Naruto, le patron et l'homme était déjà à l'intérieur d'un des différents complexes qui pullulait à New York et dans le monde entiers. Le blond semblait songeur en passant à côté des garages, et ça, Sarutobi l'avait remarqué mais il le laissa dans sa rêverie, ce dernier était en faite la première fois que le blond pilotait. Il avait gagné dès son premier match, il avait enfin trouver un sens à sa vie. Mais tous ça c'était fini aujourd'hui. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, c'est-à-dire l'écurie Raven's Ark. Quand Naruto vit le nom à l'entré, il se rappela de la discussion avec Kiba hier. Et quand on parle du loup, ou du chien, c'est vous qui voyer.

« Yo Naruto! Ça y est, t'est décider?!!!

-Pas vraiment, non…, s'énerva-t-il.

-Qu'est que tu fous là alors? »

Alors que Naruto lui expliquait ''calmement'' pourquoi il était ici. Hiashi Hyûga et sa fille était sortit du garage et regardait la querelle qu'opposer Naruto et Kiba. Les gens qui était autour chuchotait entre eux.

« T'as vus? Murmura l'un des pilotes de l'écurie, c'est Uzumaki Naruto, tu crois qu'il va piloter pour nous?

-J'espère, lui répondit un mécano, parce que si c'est le cas, le tournoi ce sera dans la poche. »

Hélas pour le blond et heureusement pour ceux qui attendent un combat, Hiashi avait entendu leur discussion. Il s'avança vers ''l'ex-pilote''.

« Jeune homme, vous êtes pilote?

-Hein…? heu… non, pas du to…

-Ouais! L'interrompis vivement Kiba, même le meilleur de tous!

-Très bien, j'aimerai voir de quoi vous êtes capable, vous allez faire un simple combat contre quelques droïdes d'entraînements dans cinq minutes. »

Puis il partit laissant Naruto seul avec lui-même… et avec Kiba…

« Bah, tu vois, c'était pas si compliquer, sourit-il de toute ses dents.

-Kiba…

-Oui? »

Kiba se prit un coup de poing et vola sur quelques mètres.

« Si tu tiens à tes dents, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, rugit Naruto.

-Je… je suis désolé… c'est mon père… et…, s'excusa la brune.

-Attendez c'est vous la propriétaire? S'étonna Naruto.

-En attendant, va au moins voir à quoi va ressembler ton mécha pour ton combat! Cria Kiba. »

Naruto regarda son patron et lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

« Il me semble que tu n'a pas trop le choix, lui répondit ce dernier.

Le blond alla vers le garage, la tête basse avec Hinata derrière lui. Il fallait l'avouer, il avait peur, peur que cette accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie se renouvelle. Ils arrivèrent devant un mécha simple, environ trente mètres de hauteur, réserver pour les crash-tests, pas de peinture, des réacteurs sur les pieds et seulement les pieds, il n'y avait aucune arme excepter les poings. Naruto déglutit.

« Allez, le rassura Kiba, c'est juste un petit combat de rien du tout. En plus, la sécurité à été doublée en deux ans, c'est pas pour rien que le taux de mortalité dans ce sport a baisser de 33%.

-Si tu le dis…

-Voilà ta combinaison, dit Hinata en montrant un vêtement gris et un casque de la même couleur. »

Il l'enfila et rentra à l'intérieur du mécha, le sas se referma et la lumière s'alluma pile à ce moment là. Le blond appréhendait ce combat. Il prit les commandes en main et le robot sortit du garage et fit face à un petit arène, de la sueur coulait le long du front de Naruto, sur le tableau de commande, dans un petit écran, Kiba avait branché une caméra pour pouvoir discuté avec Naruto.

« Ça va, pas trop stresser? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Baka… »

Plusieurs droïdes de la taille du mécha de Naruto sortait de l'autre côté de l'arène. Ils étaient gris, la peinture souillée montrait qu'ils avaient déjà servit de nombreuse fois. Ils étaient maigrelets, rendant leurs mouvements fluides et rapides. Une tête allongée avec un seul œil et une antenne sur le côté droit pour recevoir les ordres. Tous les techniciens, pilotes et mécanos de l'écurie avaient prient place dans les gradins, Hiashi s'était assit à côté d'Hinata. Kiba allait servir d'arbitre.

« Que le combat commence!!! J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça!!! Hurla-t-il à plein poumon. »

Les droïdes se précipitèrent directement sur Naruto qui sauta sur le côté. Les coups fusaient et le blond les évitaient toujours de justesse jusqu'à ce qu'un robot lui donne une uppercut sur le ventre et ils en profitèrent pour marteler le pilote de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyer à terre, allongé de tous son long sur le ventre.

« Attends là, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, mec? S'énerva Kiba.

-C'est vraiment un pilote, se demandaient les trois quart du public »

Le mécha se releva et se mit en position de combat, les droïdes lui foncèrent dessus, Naruto tenta de donner un coup à la tête d'un des robots mais il arrêta le coup et donna une frappe du genou avant de le finir avec un coup de tête. Le mécha s'écroula sur le sol sur son dos. Un robot tenta de lui donner le coup de grâce avec un son pied mais Naruto activa ses réacteurs et s'échappa… avant de se prendre le mur de l'arène.

« Ouch! Ça doit faire mal, s'exclama Kiba, mec, ça va?

-Pas vraiment, lui répondit le blond en se tenant la tête (la sienne, pas celle du mécha).

-Bon ok, faut que tu sache un truc, si tu ne gagne pas ce combat, on peut être sûr que le père de Hinata va fermer cette boîte, alors je t'en prie, gagne!!! »

Il se releva et tenta de nouveau un uppercut mais fut encore arrêter et renvoyer à son envoyeur.

« Merde, mes coups ne sont pas assez puissant, que faire… »

Un robot se précipita sur Naruto mais cette fois-ci, il eu le temps de contre-attaquer et son poing traversa l'abdomen du droïde, mauvaise nouvelle, il n'arrivait pas en s'en détacher, et les robots fusaient vers lui. Il eu juste le temps de brandir celui qui était toujours accrocher à son bras et s'en servir comme bouclier. Quand les droïdes s'éloignèrent, il ne rester plus rien du ''bouclier'', il ne restait seulement que des débris entourant le poings du mécha de Naruto. Une idée passa dans sa tête, il attendit qu'un des droïdes fonce vers lui, ce qui arriva et il enfonça sa main encore libre dans le ventre du robot, le frappa de tous ses forces avec son autre poing ou sur la terre et il en resta un bloc d'acier, il se servit des ses deux blocs de métal comme gants de boxe.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? Murmura Hiashi. »

Les androïdes foncèrent vers Naruto et ce dernier les enchaîna sans problèmes, avec ses poings d'aciers les robots n'étaient pas assez puissant pour arrêter les coups. Bientôt, il ne resta plus un seul mécha excepter Naruto. Tout le public se leva et l'applaudirent.

« Bien joué, man!!

-Je comprend d'où viens sa réputation d'être le pilote le plus imprévisible au monde, dit Hiashi.

-Alors, tu me laisse mon écurie? Demanda Hinata

-Je veux bien te donner tous ce que tu veux, les armes, les robots, les fonds, mais attention, pendant le tournoi qui aura lieu bientôt, si les défaites sont trop nombreuses, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

-Compris…

-Je tien à te prévenir, j'ai entendu dire que Neji allait participer à ce tournoi. »

Elle sursauta.

« Fais attention à toi…, la prévint-il.

-Oui… »

Elle se dirigea vers son garage pour voir Naruto, ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de virer Kiba de son dos qui chantait à tue-tête: « il est des notre, il a niqué des robots comme les autres ». Elle rigola doucement, quand Naruto arriva enfin à se débarrasser de Kiba, elle se dirigea vers lui et son patron qui été en train de le féliciter.

« Messieurs? Je crois que l'on devrait discuter de ce qui c'est passé.

-Je le pense aussi, mais on est déjà en retard, expliqua Sarutobi.

-Dans ce cas, organisons un dîner d'affaire, comme ça, nous pourrions discuter de cette affaire de sponsor qui à été un peu… comment dire… dérangeait…

-Et bien c'est parfait, qu'en pense-tu Naruto? Naruto? »

Mais il ne l'entendit pas, il fixait sans cesse la jeune fille qui rougit quand elle s'en rendit compte.

« Hein…? Heu… ce sera parfait… dit-il, je crois que je sais maintenant ce qu'il me manquait…, pensa-t-il finalement… »


	2. Hangar n2

Disclaimer: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient réellement, c'est leur auteur originel; Masashi Kishimoto qui a je ne sait comment accepté de prêter ses personnages à ses fans.

_Han__g__ar n°2_

Naruto se réveilla, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il avait passé une nuit sans cauchemars ou alors il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il tenta de se lever mais son bras le cloua au lit.

« Oh non, elle est encore en panne, mais quelle idée de faire des bras de trente kilos? »

Il se leva avec difficulté en se tenant le bras, alla jusqu'à une chaise, s'assit lourdement et tenta de le réparer avec un tournevis. Il alluma la télé en prononçant ''allume'', il regarda les infos pour tuer le temps pendant qu'il s'occupait de son bras.

« … une navette de transport ce serai crashée sur Jupiter alors qu'il revenait d'un site minier sur Callisto (c'est une lune de Jupiter principalement composée de glace), cette accident aurait fait plus de quatre cent morts. »

Naruto releva la tête vers la télé et soupira pour toutes ces victimes.

« Sport, il semblerait qu'Uzumaki Naruto, ex-pilote d'Armored Breaker, aurait repris du service.

-Quoi?!!! S'exclama ''le pilote''.

-Et pour vous le prouvez, voici une vidéo de son combat qui se serait déroulé hier dans l'après-midi. »

Naruto sauta sur l'oreillette qui servait de téléphone posée sur la table à côté de lui et attendit que son destinataire réponde.

« Allo, Kiba le magnifique à l'appareil? Demanda une voix ensommeillée.

-Kiba, est-ce que par hasard tu n'aurai pas revendu la vidéo de surveillance de mon combat au journal TV?

-si mec, pourquoi, fallait pas?

-… »

Il raccrocha en soupirant un ''abruti'', ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il y est déjà les paparazzis devant sa porte. Surtout qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Sandaime-sama et Hinata pour un dîner d'affaire. Il prit ses médicaments et en avala quatre, la douleur qui commençait à se faire sentir se calma aussitôt. Il remercia intérieurement Sakura. Et il repensa à Hinata, pourquoi pensait-il autant à elle? Au fond de lui, il connaissait la réponse, mais il refusait d'y croire. Lui, le simple fabricant de jeux vidéo, ex-pilote et elle, héritière de la plus grande entreprise du monde entier. Sérieusement, il n'avait aucune chance… en voulant sortir de son appartement, il oublia une chose essentiel, en effet dès qu'il eu ouvert la porte pour sortir, des centaines de flashs apparurent d'un seul coup.

« Uzumaki-san, est-il vrai que vous allez participer au prochain tournoi? Demanda un journaliste.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi une écurie aussi récente pour redémarrer votre vie de pilote? Demanda un autre.

-Pensez-vous que vous serez capable de vaincre le champion de l'année dernière? »

Naruto referma vite la porte, comment il allait sortir à présents? Les journalistes devait aussi surveiller les fenêtres, il décida d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent courages, mais en attendant, il rajouta sur sa liste de course « tuer Kiba dans la pire souffrance possible ». Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit frapper à la porte, mais il n'alla pas ouvrir. Il entendit ensuite la porte s'ouvrir, il sursauta et alla voir qui était l'intrus. Ils se retrouva face à un type qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui, une carrure musculaire à toutes épreuve, difficilement caché par un costar noir et des lunettes de la même couleur.

« Uzumaki-san?

-Heu… oui…

-Sandaime-sama m'a demandé de vous escortez jusqu'à sa limousine.

-… ok… »

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et le garde du corps tenta tant bien que mal d'empêcher les journalistes d'atteindre Naruto. Il rentra à l'intérieur du véhicule puis ce dernier décolla du sol et se rendit sur l'autoroute aérien. Naruto vit que Sarutobi était dans la limousine, il le remercia.

« Quand j'ai vu les infos, je me suis douté que cela arriverait, je suis donc venu te chercher. »

Il regarda plus attentivement les vêtements du blond et déclara:

« Tu aurais au moins pus t'habiller plus convenablement, le réprimanda-t-il.

-J'avais pas de costard dans mon placard. »

Sarutobi soupira, puis le chauffeur droïde arrêta la limousine devant un restaurant chic. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et la première chose qu'ils virent fut Hinata, habillée d'une robe de soirée noire avec un décolleté large qui mettait sa poitrine déjà imposante en valeur, le bas s'arrêtait un peu en dessous des genoux, un chignon sur la tête qui laissait tout de même quelques mèches rebelles dépassaient sur son visage de porcelaine. Naruto et Sarutobi furent bouche bées devant cette vision, mais Naruto avait également rougis.

« Bonjour, dit-elle pour les réveiller de leur contemplation. »

Elle avait légèrement rougis à cause du regard insistant du blond. Ils allèrent tous les trois à une table au fond de la salle et un serveur droïde alla leur apporter le menu. Ils commandèrent et en moins de cinq minutes, les plats étaient prêt. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en parlant de cette histoire de sponsor, même si Naruto se taisait, gardant ses yeux rivé sur son bol de ramen. En général, il préférait être tenu loin de ce genre de discussion, mais Hinata le remarqua.

« Et bien c'est réglé, se réjouit Sarutobi.

-Oui, sourit Hinata, mais… il faudrait qu'on parle de cette affaire de pilote. »

Naruto sursauta, cette fois-ci, il en était certain, il n'aurait pas dus venir à ce dîner, quoique la vision de Hinata dans cette robe pouvait rattraper le coup.

« Le problème, c'est que mon père est persuadé que vous êtes un des pilotes de mon écurie. Surtout que Kiba a revendu la vidéo, d'ailleurs comment se fait-il qu'il n'y est aucun journaliste? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant autour de leur table.

-Mes hommes surveillent le restaurant, expliqua Sarutobi, ils ne viendront pas nous déranger.

-Donc, recommença Hinata, je disais que mon père est persuadé que Naruto-san…

-Naruto tout court, je préfère, dit ce dernier.

-… D'accord. Mon père est persuadé que Naruto est un pilote, et c'est grâce à son combat que mon père a accepté de me donner les fonds suffisants. Mais si jamais il se rend compte que ce n'est pas le cas, il coupera tout et notre contrat ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

-Donc, vous me demandez de redevenir pilote?

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

-Mais c'est impossible, j'ai juré de ne jamais retourner dans un de ces robots!

-Pourtant, tu es monté dans un de ses robots, hier, l'interrompis Sarutobi.

-Mais… je… j'avais pas le choix!!

-Pourtant, tu aurais très bien pus refuser et t'en aller, mais tu est resté.

-Mais… mais je… vous allez pas vous y mettre aussi?! Tenta Naruto pour avoir une échappatoire. »

Évidemment, Hinata avait mentie, son père n'aurait rien arrêté en ce qui concerne les fonds, pilotes ou pas, mais l'idée d'avoir l'homme de ses rêves dans son écurie était bien trop jouissif pour être honnête. Après tout, elle était une Hyûga elle aussi. Quand à Naruto, il était tiraillé par sa promesse qu'il avait fait à lui-même, et l'envi de rester avec la brune en acceptant son offre. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et ses coudes sur la table et dit:

« Bon, d'accord… »

À l'intérieur, il souriait, il se dit qu'après tous, pulvériser des robots avec des armes surpuissant ne fait de mal à personne, en principe. Quant à Hinata, à l'intérieur… elle hurlait de joie. Elle pourrait enfin lui montrer le mécha qu'elle avait construit rien que pour lui… ou plutôt, qu'elle avait ''réparé''…

Plus tard, à 3h du matin, Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir, entre ses rêves qui commençaient étrangement à revenir et son esprit torturé par une question: « pourquoi a-t-il dit ''oui''? ». Il sait très bien qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de plaire à Hinata, alors à quoi bon? Un instant, il réfléchi sur ces rêves, il y a deux jours, il avait piloté et il avait passé une nuit tranquille. Puis maintenant, ses rêves faisait de nouveaux surfaces. Était-ce parce qu'inconsciemment, il voulait retourner dans ces monstres? Il devait avouer qu'il avait eu l'impression de revivre pendant son combat l'autre jour, l'adrénaline qui ne cessait d'accroître en lui, l'applaudissement de la foule lorsqu'il gagna son combat, et surtout, cette sensation de puissance en étant à l'intérieur d'un robot qui serai capable de détruire un pays tout entier en quelque heures. Oui, il était certain que c'était ça qui lui manquait dans sa vie, les combats… et peut-être une petite amie… en pensant ceci, le visage de Hinata apparut dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle, il ne gagnerais rien à part de faux espoirs. Il s'endormit mais se réveilla presque toutes les heures à cause de ses cauchemars. Oui, il allait redevenir pilote…

Le lendemain, à l'écurie Raven's Ark, Naruto était en train d'attendre que la porte s'ouvre. Mais Kiba arriva et Naruto le salua… d'un coup de poing.

« Ça c'est pour la vidéo, dit-il en se massant le poignet. »

C'est à ce moment là que Hinata arriva et vit le ''dragueur professionnel'', ou le ''crétin professionnel'', c'est au choix, à terre avec Naruto qui semblait calmer.

« Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Bonjour…, répondit Naruto.

-Salut, répondit également Kiba qui avait déjà récupérer de son coup, il avait l'habitude. »

C'est alors que Sandaime-sama apparut, avec sa limousine. Naruto fut surpris et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Après tout, il avait démissionné et lui et Sarutobi n'avait logiquement plus rien à voir entre eux.

« Et bien, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser affronter ton toi-même tout seul, expliqua-t-il ave un sourire. »

Naruto sourit à son tour, Hinata lâcha également un petit sourire discret. Elle prit ensuite la parole:

« Avant tout, je vais te présenter quelques amis qui travaille pour moi. »

Ils rentrèrent dans l'écurie et Naruto vit quelqu'un endormit sur une table. De ce qu'on pouvait voir, il avait ses cheveux brun attaché en pics sur sa tête.

« Je te présente Shikamaru Nara, notre stratège… »

Ils continuèrent pour arriver devant quelqu'un qui était plutôt… gros… il avait les cheveux bruns coiffés en pétard, des spirales était tatoué sur ses joues et il avait un énorme paquet de chips à la main.

« Bonjour, je suis Chôji Akimichi, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire.

-C'est un de nos meilleurs pilote, man, expliqua Kiba, d'ailleurs ne dit jamais, je dit bien JAMAIS le mot ''gr…'' »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire le mot interdis qu'il se prit un énorme coup de poing de la part de Chôji.

« Bon, au moins tu saura ce qui arrivera si tu dit le mot tabou, dit Hinata avec une goutte derrière la tête, maintenant vient, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Naruto se mit à rougir légèrement à cause de ce qu'avait dit Hinata. Tout le groupe se dirigea vers un garage, il était gigantesque, de quoi accueillir un mécha de grande taille. Il était écrit ''entré interdite''. le blond commença à se poser des questions. Hinata tapa un code et la porte s'ouvrit, il faisait encore trop sombre pour qu'on puisse voir quoi que ce soit. La brune alluma la lumière et Naruto se figea sur place, des souvenirs douloureux le traversa en quelques secondes. Devant eux, se dresser un mécha plus grand que les robots d'entraînements. Une peinture rouge et noir le recouvrait de partout. Des jambes légère et rapides, des bras fin, rendant ses coups moins puissants mais plus efficace, une épaulette se dressait droits vers le ciel à chaque bras. Deux ailerons sur le haut du dos et derrière la tête, servant à stabiliser les envols. Une tête allongée, ne ressemblant en rien à un visage humain. Des réacteurs dans le dos et sur les jambes. Un canon se trouvait sur le ventre, un fusil dans la main droite, un objet posait sur l'avant bras gauche qui servait d'épée laser, un autre canon sur l'épaule gauche et enfin, un lance-missile sur l'épaule droite. Hinata fixait Naruto pour voir sa réaction.

« On peut dire que t'a pas chômée, Hinata, ria Kiba.

-Et ben, le robot qui a marqué à jamais le sport Armored Breaker, ''Kyubi'' en personne! S'exclama Chôji.

-Je croyais qu'il avait été entièrement broyé dans les eaux il y a deux ans, bailla Shikamaru qui s'était levé pour voir qui faisait tout ce raffut. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, ce ne serait pas le mécha de Naruto à l'époque? »

Tout le monde regarda ce dernier, il était paralysé, de la sueur coulait de son front. Hinata avait commencée à se faire du soucis. Enfin, Naruto prit la parole:

« Il… il est hors de question que je monte la dedans!

-Quoi?! S'exclamèrent tout le monde, même Sarutobi.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Hinata, plus qu'inquiète.

-Hé mec, s'énerva Kiba, ça se fait pas ça!! Tu sais combien ça à coûté de remettre ton truc sur pied?!!!

-Il ne pense qu'à l'argent celui-là, pensa Sarutobi.

-J'ai failli mourir à l'intérieur de cet engin, je ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dedans, dit Naruto en s'en allant.

-Naruto! Attend!! Le poursuivi Hinata.

-On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Chôji.

-Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? »

Ce dernier semblait s'acharner sur une boite noir pas plus gros que le poing.

« Je regarde sur Internet, je suis sur qu'on peut tirer un bon prix avec cette ''légende'', dit Kiba en montrant Kyubi du doigt. »

Chôji le frappa pour qu'il évite de commettre une bêtise.

Plus loin, dans la ruelle, Naruto marchait seul vers une destination inconnue. Il avait déjà avalé vingt comprimés sur le chemin tellement ses souvenirs l'inquiétait d'avoir à nouveau mal. L'image du cockpit teinté de rouge avec son sang se mélangeant à l'eau qui allait bientôt envahir tout le poste de pilotage lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il avait l'impression que le passé essayait de le rattraper. Tout d'abord, il avait combattu dans un mécha, ensuite on lui demandait de redevenir pilote et maintenant, on l'obliger à retourner dans le mécha qui lui avait avaler un bras, une jambe, ainsi que sa fierté.

« Naruto! »

Manquait plus qu'il entende la voix de Hinata partout où il aille, il devenait dingue…

« Naruto! Attend!! »

Il se retourna, alors, il n'avait pas rêvé? Elle était arrivé à sa hauteur, elle reprit son souffle et demanda:

« Pourquoi? »

Évidemment, elle n'était pas au courent, personne n'était au courent sauf lui et ses anciens managers. D'après ce qui avait été rendu public, le mécha de Naruto était tombé dans l'océan pendant un entraînement mais il avait pu s'éjecter à temps. Mais la vérité est qu'il était resté coincé dans son mécha pendant trois interminables longues heures, personne ne savait pour le bras et la jambe du pilote. Ses managers avait caché tout ça pour ne pas nuire à sa réputation, on disait qu'il était partit en vacances sur la lune alors qu'en faite, il avait été hospitalisé pendant plus de six mois, avant de lâcher définitivement sa vie de ''star''.

« Pourquoi tu a dis tout à l'heure que tu a failli mourir? C'était juste un accident, ça arrive tous les jours dans ce sport…

-Tu ne sais rien, Hinata-chan… »

Elle frissonna quand elle entendit le suffixe à la fin de son nom. Naruto n'avait même pas remarqué ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait le regard dans le vague, la brune le regardait de plus en plus inquiète.

« Ex… explique-moi… »

Il la regarda, devait-il tout lui dire? Au moins, elle saurais tout. Il lui expliqua vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé, en évitant de lui parlait de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu dans ce cockpit. Et pour lui prouver, il avait ôté son gant et montra sa main robotisée. Elle était horrifiée, elle ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il avait une telle vie derrière son air indifférent, lui, le pilote qui était toujours joyeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. À présent, il était l'inverse de celui qu'il était autrefois.

« Désolé, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Et sur ses mots, il s'en alla, Hinata ne put le retenir, elle essuya quelques larmes qui commençait à couler de ses yeux, puis partit vers son écurie pour donner congé à ses employés.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'Uzumaki était rentré chez lui, couché sur son lit, toujours habillé, il regardait le plafond. Il se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'acharnait sur la pauvre sonnette de son appartement. Il alla voir l'interphone et vit que c'était Sakura.

« Ah enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? Je peux rentrer? »

Sans un mot, il appuya sur un bouton et la porte s'ouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura était rentrer chez lui.

« Je passe juste pour voir comment tu allez, ça va faire quatre heures que j'essaye de t'appeler.

-Désoler, dit-il, j'avais besoin d'être au calme.

-… Allez, montre-moi ton bras. »

Il enleva sa chemise et s'assit sur une chaise pour que Sakura puisse l'ausculter.

« Comment vont tes douleurs?

-Ça va beaucoup mieux, je ne ressens plus rien grâce à toi.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, souri-t-elle, attention, ça risque de pas être agréable! »

Elle enleva la bras mécanique de Naruto, ce dernier serrait les dents et de la sueur coulait de son front.

« Bordel, pourquoi ça fait aussi mal à chaque fois? Jura-t-il.

-C'est le fait de connecter et de déconnecter ton système nerveux aux mécanismes, expliqua-t-elle en continuant de l'ausculter, on dirait que tout va bien. »

Elle rebrancha tout, non sans un cri de douleur pour le blond. Il fit bouger ses doigts pour vérifier que tous fonctionnaient bien.

« Tu sais, dit-elle soudainement, j'ai l'impression que tu meure de jour en jour…

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

-… non rien… au revoir…

-Salut… »

Elle partit, laissant le blond dans ses pensés. Que voulait-elle dire par « j'ai l'impression que tu meure de jour en jour… »? Il alluma la télé et tomba sur la chaîne de sport, et pas n'importe quelle sport. Le présentateur expliqua joyeusement:

« Et pour fêter le retour d'Uzumaki Naruto… »

Encore ces rumeurs qui allait plus vite qu'un mécha lancé à pleine vitesse.

« Nous allons revoir la vidéo de son tout premier combat. »

Il le regarda, d'un seul coup, il se rendit compte que le Naruto qu'il voyait en ce moment même devant son écran, n'avait rien à voir avec lui, à par leur apparence, il n'avait rien à voir entre eux. L'ancien Naruto semblait… heureux de vivre… oui, c'est ça, il vivait comme il le désirait. Il gagnait des combats, tant mieux. Il en perdait, tant pis, il se rattraperais la prochaine fois. Il fut complètement chamboulé, comprenant enfin ce que tout le monde disait sur lui, il disait que l'ancien Naruto leur manquait, il n'avait pas compris sur le coup, pour lui, il n'y avait toujours qu'un seul Uzumaki Naruto. Il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans: « je deviendrais le plus grand pilote d'Armored Breaker, vous verrez!! » il enfila son blouson, vitesse grand V et partit vers une destination bien précise.

À l'écurie Raven's Ark, toute l'équipe semblait s'ennuyer ferme, Shikamaru dormait, Kiba était en train de parier au téléphone sur les prochains matchs, Chôji mangeait, et Hinata semblait morose, ce que Naruto lui avait expliqué tout à l'heure l'avait anéantis. Maintenant, elle pouvait bien fermer l'écurie, car c'était pour avoir une chance de rencontrer le blond qu'elle avait fait tous ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji et puis le reste de l'équipe… ils se retrouveraient au chômage si elle fermait tous ça. Non, même si elle n'a plus le cœur à ça, elle devait continuer! Elle essuya une larme qui commençait à couler de son œil. Tout le monde entendit la porte de l'écurie s'ouvrir et vit Naruto marchait vers eux. La brune se mit immédiatement debout et tentait de ne pas lui sauter au cou lui prenait toute sa volonté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu va nous faire encore, mec? Demanda Kiba, excédée.

-Je vais piloter, quel question.

-Oui, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre mécha…, dit Hinata avec une petite voix.

-C'est pas grave, je comptais utiliser Kyubi.

-Quoi?! S'exclama tout le groupe, surtout Hinata.

-Vous avez très bien entendu, soupira-t-il.

-Kiba, va chercher la combinaison.

-Attend mec, tu ne peux pas aller combattre au prochain match!

-Si, j'en ai bien l'intention.

-Mais tu ne comprend pas, j'ai parier gros sur les éliminatoires, si tu participe, je serais ruiné!!! »

Lourd silence.

« Kiba… va… chercher… la combinaison, répéta Hinata d'une voix menacent (enfin, ça reste Hinata) »

Il partit en pleure et ramena une combinaison noir et orange. Naruto l'enfila dans les vestiaire et ressortit pour monter à l'intérieur de Kyubi, son cœur battait à une telle vitesse qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Le sas se referma, il alluma tout le mécanisme et mit les main sur les leviers lorsque tout à coup:

« Bonjour, prête pour l'opération, dit une voix féminine sortit de nulle part

-Hein?

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous explique comment piloter le mécha?

-Qui parle?

-Je suis le **S**ystème de **C**ombat **I**ntelligent de ce mécha, SCI.

-Alors… tu es une I.A. (intelligence artificiel). Plus fiable que les droïdes.

-Je suis complètement différente. Nous avons un appel.

-Connecte-toi.

-Alors, tu as eu le temps de faire connaissance avec Kyubi? Demanda avec ironie, Hinata, souriante, à travers l'écran.

-Oui, mais ça a dut coûter une fortune un truc pareil, sans compter les réparations pour remettre ce monstre en état de marche.

-T'en fait pas pour l'argent, sourit-elle. »

Un autre écran fit son apparition sur la gauche et ce fut Kiba.

« 21 335 197$ pour être exacte.

-Crétin, jura Hinata.

-Merci Hinata-chan…, susurra Naruto, émerveiller par le fait qu'elle n'hésitait pas à payer une fortune pour lui.

-Hein…?! heu… il n'y a pas de quoi, rougit-elle.

-Oooooh, il l'a appelé Hinata-ch… »

La transmission avec Kiba se coupa toute seule.

« Qu'est-ce que…? Se demandèrent Naruto et Hinata.

-Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter, expliqua SCI. »

Naruto sourit, il se dit qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec cette ordinateur.

« Avez-vous besoin d'instructions de commandes?

-Oui, s'il te plait… »

Pendant ce temps, dans une tour plus grande que toutes les autres, au sommet de cette même tour, se trouvait un bureau, sur ce bureau, il y avait une femme. Blonde, une poitrine… difficile à cacher, un losange était tatoué sur son front. Elle buvait du saké et juste à côté d'elle, se trouvait des fiches non signés avec écrit dessus en rouge ''urgent''. quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volet sur une brune, la blonde cacha rapidement sa bouteille et fit semblant de lire une de ses fiches.

« Tsunade-sama! Vous m'avez demander de vous tenir au courante si un concurrent gagnait plus de dix mille points en un seul entraînement!! »

En effet, les entraînement était comptabilisés par des points, comme ça, on pouvait facilement voir qui serait bon à prendre pour le tournoi.

« Oui, et alors?

-Et bien vous devriez voir ça. »

Elle lui tendit une fiche et en le lisant, la blonde sauta de sa chaise et hurla:

« Préparait ma limousine, direction: Raven's Ark!!!!! »


	3. Hangar n3

Disclaimer: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient réellement, c'est leur auteur originel; Masashi Kishimoto qui a je ne sais comment accepté de prêter ses personages à ses fans.

_Hangar n3_

Putain, jen reviens pas comment tas pulvérisé le niveau pour les qualifications, mec!! Sexclama Kiba

Peu après lentraînement, Naruto et les autres étaient assit sur deux canapés lun en face de lautre. Hinata ne cessait pas de regarder le pilote avec un petit sourire angélique, tout en rougissant de plaisir. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que Naruto avait enlevé le haut de sa combinaison, et son débardeur laissait voir ses muscles parfaitement dessinés à travers le morceau de tissu, sans compter quavec la transpiration, le vêtement collait contre son torse. Donc, vous comprendrez quelle avait le regard légèrement au dessus de la ceinture, et parfois, quand elle ose, elle passe en dessous. Naruto buvait une bouteille complète tant il avait chaud.

La vache, je ne me rappelais pas que les méchas pouvaient ressembler à des fours sur pattes

-Cest parce que Kyubi nest pas encore tout à fait terminer, dit Kiba, il manque la ventile, le chauffage. Enfin, des trucs comme ça quoi.

-Heureusement que SCI avait détectée que le cockpit était au dessus de la température ambiante, dit Hinata qui avait écouter la conversation tout en fantasmant sur le blond, sinon tu serais encore à lintérieur à mon avis.

-Elle peut détecter ça? Demanda Naruto.

-Oui, elle peut aussi faire un bilan de santé complète.

Soudain, un klaxon de voiture attira leur attention, il virent une limousine entièrement chromée, ils furent tous fascinés par un tel véhicule, excepter Hinata, elle, des objets dune tel valeur, elle en voyait tout les jours depuis sa naissance. Enfin, le propriétaire sortit de la limousine. Ils virent une très belle femme, cheveux blonds tenus par deux couettes, une poitrine opulente très mal cachée par un décolleté.

La vache, quelle canon!! Sexclama Kiba les yeux en cur.

-Bonjour, je suis Tsunade, conceptrice, présidente, gérante, ainsi quorganisatrice dArmored Breaker.

Tout le monde fut surpris par cette révélation, que faisait une femme aussi importante quelle dans une simple écurie qui navait ouvert il y a peine trois semaines de surcroît?

Mais, commença Hinata, que faite vous là?

-Tu peux me tutoyer, après tout, étant lhéritière dune grande entreprise comme la Hyûga-Corp, tu est aussi importante que moi, sourit-elle, mais avant de répondre à ta question, est-ce que cest bien ici quun pilote à obtenu plus de euh voyons voir, vérifia-t-elle sur une fiche, 353 691 points?

-Euh oui, cest moi.

-Bien, avec un tel record, je tenais à vous rencontrer en personne pour vous demander à participer au prochain tournoi.

-Oui, cest ce que je comptais faire.

-Très bien, alors jaimerai vous prévenir Hinata-san, cette année, les compétitions risque dêtre très compliquées. Donc, il faudra vous trouvez dautres pilotes de hauts niveaux, des mécaniciens, des armes, et pis tout le reste.

-Oui, je sais

-Très bien, je vais vous laissez à présent.

Alors quelle était sur le point de partir, Shikamaru lui adressa la parole:

Jaimerai vous posez une question, vous dite que cest vous qui avez créer ce sport, qui existe depuis au moins trente ans, et vu votre visage, vous navez pas au dessus trente ans justement, donc, ça métonnerais que vous ayez pus financièrement créer ce sport quand vous naviez même pas dix ans.

-Heu cest que je ça na aucune importance!

Sur ces mots, elle partit. Kiba sauta sur Naruto en criant:

Tu te rend compte, man? La femme la plus riche du monde, à qui personne ne connaissait son visage, viens te rencontrer EN PERSONNE!!!!!!

-Tes obliger de me crier dans les oreilles?!!! Cria-t-il en réponse.

-Il redevient le pilote que jai connu quand javais dix-sept ans, pensa Hinata avec un sourire.

Après un entraînement acharné pour redevenir lancien pilote quil était, vers le milieu de la nuit, tout le monde était repartis chez eux, excepter Naruto et Hinata qui discutait sur le même canapé.

Je crois que cest déjà bien partit ce tournoi, souri Hinata.

-Cest clair, au faite pourquoi tu a voulu avoir une écurie? En étant, la fille dHiashi Hyûga, tu pourrais en avoir des centaines sans ty rendre une seule fois.

-Cest que, quand jétait petite, mon père mavait directement appris pour ces combats, il memmenait voir des matchs parfois, je détestais ça. Jusquà ce quun jour, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelquun ma fait complètement changé davis.

-Et ce quelquun, qui est-ce? Demanda Naruto, ayant peur de la réponse.

-E-en f-faite ce-cette p-pers-personne, c cest t-t-toi, arriva-t-elle difficilement à dire.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait aussi peur de comment il réagirait mais elle nentendit aucun mouvement. Quand elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit le blond quà quelques millimètres de son visage, les yeux à moitiés fermés. Elle piqua un fard, mais elle ne détourna pas le visage pour autant. Elle referma les yeux et frissonna en sentant les lèvres de son amour contre les siennes. Elle entrouvrit doucement ses lèvres en sentant la langue de Naruto qui demandait laccès à sa bouche et ne se fit pas prier. Chacun goûtait à la saveur de lautre, jouait avec la langue de son/sa partenaire, elle avait passé une main sous son débardeur et frôlait ses muscles saillant avec le bout des ses doigts, il lui répondit en passant également ses mains sous son vêtement pour lui caresser sa poitrine si tentante pour lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, lentraînent avec lui, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et il lui enleva sa veste. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son visage si parfait à ces yeux et il vit un plafond?!

Naruto regarda tout autour de lui, il était dans sa chambre, plus précisément au lit et une énorme bosse au niveau de son entrejambe déformait les couvertures.

Bon, même si ce nétait quun rêve, cest mieux ça que dêtre enfermait dans un cockpit avec un ordinateur qui te répète danger toutes les minutes. Oui, cest largement mieux, se dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, chez Hinata, cette dernière était assise sur le coté de son lit et elle transpirait.

Quelle rêve, mais ça avait lair si si réelle

-Mais dommage que ce ne soit quun rêve, pensèrent le couple en même temps.

Quelque jours plus tard, Naruto était encore un peu stressé à cause des éliminatoires qui allait se dérouler dans quelques heures, mais Hinata et les autres avait tout à fait confiance en ces capacités, ils se demandaient même comment il pouvait être nerveux après avoir pulvérisé le record mondial pendant lentraînement vingt fois de suite. Dailleurs, Naruto sétait pas mal familiarisé avec SCI, lordinateur I.A. de Kyubi, et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, SCI aussi, malgré quelle niait tout, prétextant quelle nétait programmée pour ça. En fin de compte, elle était devenu lalliée de Naruto. Quen a la relation entre Naruto et Hinata, elle navait pas bougée dun pouce! Depuis leur rêve si étrange, il ne pouvait se regarder sans rougir, ayant des flashs de leur rêve quand ils croisaient le regard de lautre, heureusement, Naruto, redevenant lhomme quil était à lépoque, rougissait de moins en moins grâce à son charisme si impressionnant chez cette homme. Même si il était encore un peu réticent à tous ça, à chaque entraînement, il redevenait le pilote imprévisible, extraverti, et naïf de lépoque. Et ça, ça rendait Hinata plus quheureuse. Mais lheure du premier combat aller arriver et pendant que Naruto, Chôji et Shikamaru discutait, Kiba vérifier les derniers réglages de Kyubi.

Ce boulon, il va là, ouais, cest bien là, il reste en place, souri-t-il, la ventile, cest bon. SCI, tu pourrais me montrer si lécran de contrôle fonctionne bien?

-

-SCI?

-

-Oh, je te parle!

-

-Tu me fait la gueule ou quoi?!

-

-Bon sang, mais tu va me répondre, machine de pacotille?!!

-

-Kiba, soupira Naruto qui était venu voir pourquoi son mécano criait comme ça, est-ce que par hasard, tu naurais pas couper lalimentation de Kyubi?

-Bah si bien sur, mec, je me ferais sans doute électrocuter en touchant tous ses fils à haute tension. Nempêche que cest de la matos de merde!

-Kiba, comment veux-tu que SCI te réponde, si elle na pas dalimentation pour être allumée?

- ah! Cest pour ça quelle me fait la gueule depuis trois jours!

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois, il se demandait comment Hinata avait pus lengager, il faisait très bien son boulot, ça cest sûr, mais le temps quil gagnait en réparent vite, ils le perdaient en explications pourtant très simple. Il descendit pour continuer sa discussion avec les autres. Quand il arriva, il demanda:

Je vais affronter qui pour les éliminatoires? Vous savez ou pas?

-On ne sait pas, répondit Shikamaru, lemploi du temps pour savoir qui affronte qui, est tenu secret pour éviter que les concurrents ne soient tentés de tricher.

-Hum ingénieux, se dit Naruto, espérons que je naffronte pas un colosse pour le premier combat.

-On verra bien, dit Shikamaru, lasse.

Lheure du premier combat approcha, et Naruto était déjà à lintérieur de Kyubi pour régler quelques éventuels détails. Et dans larène officiel de la ville, les places étaient toutes occupées, ne sachant pas qui allez saffronter, les spectateurs venaient tous, espérant voir leur idole. Plus une seule place nétait libre, ses derniers étaient derrière une vitre blindée, qui pourrait résister à un choc de vingt mille tonnes, mais il arrivait parfois quun grave accident survient, mais depuis que ce sport avait été lancer, il ny avait eu que dix-huit morts, dans le public en tout cas. Larène possédait un toit, il se trouvait extrêmement haut, laissant un grand avantage pour les spécialistes du combat en vol. le terrain était immense, de forme circulaire, il permettait au mécha rapide de longer le mur sans avoir à faire de virage serré, ce qui était parfois fatal à pleine vitesse. Des portes de garages se trouvaient tous le long du mur de larène, un pour chaque écurie qui se trouvait à New York, et quelques uns qui servaient pour ceux qui se lançaient en solo. Enfin, se dirent beaucoup de spectateur, la voix du commentateur se fit entendre dans toute la salle, ce qui signifiait que le combat allait bientôt commencer:

Bonjour à tous! Et bienvenus au trente-troisième tournoi dArmored breaker! Nous allons tous assister à léliminatoire qui va inaugurer ce spectacle de haut niveau! Et cest moi, votre commentateur sportif préféré Maïto Gaï, qui va commenter tous ça!

Gaï Maïto, était à lépoque un pilote renommé, mais devenant trop vieux pour ça, il créa sa propre écurie. Puis il eut une promotion pour devenir commentateur, il avait insisté pour que sa tête soit affichée sur tous les écrans. Ce qui fut refusé, il na toujours pas compris pourquoi.

Et nous allons voir tout de suite qui se trouve derrière ses portes, accueillez comme il se doit: Uzumaki Naruto!!

Sur cette annonce, tout le public lâcha un énorme cri de joie, ils se levèrent de leurs sièges et applaudirent, faisant un énorme écho dans la salle.

Lorsque Kyubi sortit de lécurie, Naruto fut ébloui par un tel accueille, des filles criaient Naruto, on taime! ou autres déclarations. Des banderoles se dressaient avec écrit: bats les tous Naruto! .

Et faite accueille, ou au moins essayait, à son adversaire: Zabuza Momochi!

Le garage en face de Naruto souvrit et fit place à un robot colossal, il devait faire le double de celui de Naruto. Ses bras étaient énormes, ses coups devaient être puissants, et sur ses avants bras et ses jambes, il y avait une peinture camouflage et le reste du corps était bleu. Dans son dos se trouvait une énorme épée.

Que le combat, commence!!!! Hurla Gaï.

Zabuza prit son sabre et donna un choc sur le sol pour impressionner son adversaire. Larène trembla légèrement au coup. Le public déglutit, Naruto également.

Son sabre fait environ cent tonnes, expliqua SCI, veillez à ne pas vous prendre un coup directe, Kyubi ne résisterait pas, soyer prudent.

-On va essayer! Cria Naruto

Il fonça vers Zabuza et brandit son poing, son adversaire larrêta sans problème et prenant le poing du blond dans sa main, il le mit à terre avec un croche pied et il lança son épée vers le sol avec un puissant coup. Mais Naruto se tourna sur lui-même et mit un peu de distance entre lui et Zabuza.

Je vois, ça ne va pas être facile, tu a une idée?

-Traitement en cours si vous arrivez à maintenir son épée au sol, vous aurez une ouverture.

-Et comment je fais ça?

Un écran apparut sur le côté gauche du cockpit, il y avait un schéma montrant la silhouette de Kyubi et celui du mécha de Zabuza.

Si vous tournez autour de lui et que vous attendez quil tente de vous attaquez avec un coup vers le sol

Sur le schéma Zabuza donnait un coup vers le sol et Kyubi lévitait de justesse.

Vous pourrez le maintenir au sol avec le pied et tout en prenant de lélan

Ce que décrivait SCI, se reproduisit sur le schéma.

Vous pourrez donner un coup suffisamment puissant avec votre épée laser.

-Hm, facile, sourit Naruto.

-Soyez prudent.

Naruto se positionna devant son adversaire, Zabuza se lança dans une attaque sur le côté, le blond décolla vers le haut pour éviter lattaque et le mécha adverse tenta de latteindre en donnant un coup vers le ciel. Mais pendant que la lame était en hauteur, Naruto se positionna dessus, glissa jusquà Zabuza, activa sa propre épée, son adversaire essaya de léviter, mais son mécha se fit arracher le bras par le coup. Naruto séloigna pour éviter une éventuelle contre-attaque.

Quel coup! Sexclama Gaï.

-Cest pas tout à fait ce que tu a proposé SCI, souri Naruto, mais cest tout aussi efficace.

Zabuza semblait énervé, car il fonça tête baissé vers Naruto, il attaquer avec tous ce quil pouvait, son sabre et ses pieds. Naruto avait beaucoup de mal à éviter les coups, jusquà ce quil se prenne le pied de Zabuza sur le thorax qui lenvoya contre le mur.

Merde, il est trop puissant quest-ce que tu propose SCI?

-Vous navez aucune chance si vous vous battez au corps à corps, même si ladversaire na plus quun seul bras. Mais cest qui fait également son point faible, il est trop lourd pour se déplacer correctement, vous devez le combattre à distance, il ne pourra pas esquivez si vous utiliser votre canon.

Kyubi senvola et attaqua avec le canon quil avait sur lépaule droite, un projectile se dirigea tout droit vers Zabuza, mais ce que SCI navait pas prévu, cest que son adversaire pouvait se défendre avec son épée.

Merde, on narrivera à rien comme ça!

Il tenta une nouvelle attaque au corps à corps mais ce fut un nouvel échec, il se retrouva à terre et Zabuza brandissait son sabre en lair pour donner le coup final. Mais Naruto tourna encore sur lui-même, attrapa le bras de son adversaire, activa ses réacteurs, passa derrière, il mit son pied sur le dos de Zabuza tout en gardant son bras dans sa main, et tira dun coup sec, arrachant une deuxième fois lun des bras du mécha adverse. Ce dernier fut projeté vers le sol sous la violence du coup, il ne bougeait plus.

Je déclare: Uzumaki Naruto, vainqueur du premier combat de ce tournoi!!!

Sous les paroles du commentateur, tout le public se leva et félicita Naruto en applaudissant de toute leur force. Tout le monde était fou de joie, Hinata plus particulièrement. Quant à Naruto, il était fier de lui. Mais pas pour avoir battu son adversaire, ça non, mais pour sêtre battu lui-même, il avait définitivement vaincu ses fantômes du passé, il était redevenu le blond hyperactif dautrefois.

Dans le public, un homme avait regardé le combat, il avait les cheveux noirs, tirés vers arrière avec deux grandes mèches devant ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient noirs et profonds. Il était habillé dune veste blanche qui découvrait légèrement son torse, un pantalon noir. Un éventail rouge et blanc était cousu dans le dos de sa veste. Il déclara:

Cette année promet dêtre intéressante

Naruto et les autres était déjà en train de fêter la victoire du blond, et pour ça, Hinata avait invitée tout le monde dans un restaurant chic, cela allait coûter cher, surtout avec Chôji, mais elle pouvait se le permettre avec largent quelle possédait. Ils sétaient tous habillés chiquement, même Naruto qui avait acheté un costard pour loccasion. Tout le monde mangeait leur plat pendant que lAkimichi mangeait sa quatrième assiette. Kiba était déjà à moitié bourré quand Hinata se leva de table prétextant un besoin urgent. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto, qui se demandait pourquoi la brune était aussi longue, sortit de table et la chercha un peu partout, en vain. Puis il eut lidée daller voir sur le balcon du restaurant. Elle était là, avec sa robe de soirée noir, penchée sur la rambarde du balcon. Le blond sapprocha delle, elle sursauta.

Tu mas fais peur, dit-elle calmement en voyant que cétait lhomme des ses rêves.

-Excuse-moi, mais je me demandais pourquoi tu mettais autant de temps.

-Jaime bien regardais la lune, quand il ny a aucun nuage à lhorizon, souffla-t-elle en regardant dun il distrait le ciel étoilé.

-Hum

- le tournoi sannonce difficile cette année

-Sil te plait, on ne pourrait pas parler dautre chose?

-De quoi veux tu parler dans ce cas?

-Jen sais rien.

Le silence se fit. Hinata fixait Naruto et ce denier ne quittait pas le ciel des yeux. Elle détourna le regard pour regarder dans la même direction. Jusquà ce que:

Pourquoi tu as cre ta propre écurie?

- ma famille memmenait souvent voir des combats dArmored Breaker, ils disaient toujours que, quand je serais grande, je devrais moccuper de lentreprise, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne supportais pas davoir trop de responsabilités sur le dos. En grandissant, jai compris que je ne pourrais pas y échapper, mais jai quand même trouver un moyen: si je créais ma propre marque, mon père ne pourra pas me donner lentreprise, sous risque de faire couler sa société, et ça peu importe si Ravens Ark gagne tous les tournois où si cest un échec total.

-Cest ingénieux

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera, cest pour ça que mon père est contre mon idée.

Tous ça nétait que la moitié de la raison qui avait poussée Hinata à faire ça. Mais pour elle, il était hors de question den dire plus. Mais le couple remarqua une chose étrange: on dirait presque mon rêve de la nuit dernière . Il se regardèrent en rougissant, et sans sen rendre compte, ils avaient rapprochés leur visage lun de lautre. Tous cela se faisait inconsciemment, ils ne sétaient même pas rendus compte que leur lèvre nétait plus quà quelques millimètres

Ho, regardaient les jolis nétoiles!

Ils se séparèrent vitesse grand V et regardèrent qui était le trouble fête. Bien évidemment ce fut un Kiba complètement bourré qui navait même pas encore remarquait que le couple était quà un mètre de lui ils rentrèrent à lintérieur du restaurant pour terminer leur repas et laissèrent Kiba à lextérieur. Une blonde passa à côté de ce denier, il répliqua:

Mademoiselle, ça se fait pas de se promener à cette heure, allez je vais vous accompagner!

Une conquête de plus à mettre au tableau personnel de ce chère Kiba. Ce fut une belle nuit pour tout le monde, Chôji avait pour une fois dans sa vie mangé à sa faim. Shikamaru avait dormis toute la soirée. Kiba je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin de la fin de sa soirée, je ne fait pas dans le hentai. Et Naruto et Hinata avait rougis à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient mais ça ne les empêcha pas dapprécier la beauté de lun et de lautre.


	4. Hangar n4

Disclaimer: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient réellement, c'est leur auteur originel; Masashi Kishimoto qui a je ne sais comment accepté de prêter ses personages à ses fans.

_Hangar n4_

-Les éliminatoires sont à présent terminer, ce qui signifie que le tournoi dArmored Breaker commencera dans quelque jours. Fait divers...

Le présentateur ne dit pas plus, car Naruto avait éteint la télé. Ce dernier ce leva de son lit pour aller prendre une douche, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois sortit avec un simple caleçon, laissant voir ses muscles. Il se dirigea vers un point précis, une boîte en carton, remplie denveloppe. Une semaine après son combat contre Zabuza Momochi, il avait reçu des courriers de fans, il avait limpression de faire un retour en arrière. À lépoque où son visage était accroché sur tous les murs, des affiches de lui et de Kyubi; son mécha, des maquettes, etc. Par curiosité, il ouvrit une lettre et la lit:

_Naruto-chan_

Je t'adore, veux-tu coucher avec moi?

Le blond referma la lettre et une goutte de sueur perla de son front, qu'est-ce que cétait que ces folles? Enfin, maintenant qu'il navait plus de managers, il n'était pas obligé de répondre à ses lettres. Il s'habilla d'une veste noir et un jeans puis partit pour Ravens Ark, Hinata lui avait donner rendez-vous lui et les autres pour un briefing rapide, un message important aller être dévoilé à la télévision pour les écuries qui allait participer au tournoi. Il prit sa voiture directement dans le garage, avant il ne sen servait jamais, mais avec les fans, les paparazzis et tout le reste, il n'était plus en sécurité dans les rues. Une voiture noire, étonnement petite pour l'argent qu'il possédait, il pourrait facilement s'acheter une voiture dernier cri, avec le minibar dans la boîte à gants et plus encore. Sur la route, il se souvint de sa soirée avec Hinata, le jour où il avait remporté son premier combat depuis deux ans, il n'en revenait pas quelle avait failli l'embrasser! C'est vrai que lui aussi avait un peu rapproché son visage, même si son cerveau n'avait pas très envie de raisonner à ce moment-là, mais tout de même! Ce devait être à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait réagis comme ça, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle navait bu que de l'eau pendant toute la soirée mais le blond n'avait que cette solution au problème. Et cette abruti de Kiba qui était arriver au moment propice, il se disait que ce serait drôle de faire un combat entre mécha contre lui, sauf que lui se battrait sans mécha puis Naruto se rendit compte que son téléphone sonnait, il décrocha et tomba sur Sakura.

-Tu aurais pus me dire que tu re-pilotais!!

-Tu n'était pas au courante? On en parle partout à la télévision.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne regarde jamais la télé! Mais tu devrais me prévenir, imagine que ce soit mauvais pour ta santé! Je devrais même me faire engager dans l'Armored Breaker pour que je reste avec toi pendant le tournoi!

-Mais et l'hôpital?

-Je suis en vacances Naruto tu a oublié?

-Donc, tu voudrais maccompagner pendant le tournoi, cest ça?

-Oui, ce serait plus prudent, sans compter je ne sais pas encore toutes les effets secondaires des médicaments que tu prend.

- Ok, je passe te chercher

Il raccrocha, il fit demi-tour et se rendit à lappartement de la rose. Arrivé, il la vit devant un immeuble, il sarrêta et elle monta dans la voiture et partit.

Tu compte faire quoi une fois là-haut? Demanda Naruto.

- Je vais essayer de me faire engager, ne serait-ce que pour rester avec toi

-...

-Je parle de tes soins, c'est purement professionnel ce que je dit!

-Mais bien sûr, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire tout en regardent la route.

Sakura le regarda du coin de l'oeil, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il navait pas lancé son sourire, celui qui faisait tous pardonner à tout le monde même si il avait fait la pire des conneries? Elle aurait donner n'importe quoi pour revoir, même une seul fois, ce sourire qui lui était si caractéristique. Elle se doutait que le fait de piloter avait un rapport avec sa personnalité, elle ne savait pas qui ou quoi lui avait redonné le goût aux compétitions, mais elle devait absolument le remercier!

-Tu pense que ton patron aura besoin d'une infirmière en plus? Demanda-t-elle.

- L'écurie est assez récente, et je nai pas le souvenir davoir vu un seul infirmier. Alors je pense que Hinata sera daccord.

-Hinata?

-Oui, c'est elle qui dirigent lécurie.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom

-C'est normal, c'est la fille du patron de Hyûga-Corp.

-Attend une seconde, Hinata Hyûga?! Cest elle qui ta redonner envie de participer au tournoi?!

-Oui.

-Et comment?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler, s'empressa-t-il de dire en rougissant.

Elle le regarda, un peu surprise, avec le charisme qu'il avait, il était difficile de le voir rougir. Donc, cette fille devait être vraiment spécial! Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le parking souterrains, montèrent dans l'ascenseur, Sakura était assez nerveuse, elle détestait tous ce qui été machine de combat, alors voir des mécha construit pour ça en face à face, la terrorisait.

-Ça va? Demanda Naruto, voyant le mal à laise de son amie.

-Oui, ça ira.

Naruto ne répondit pas, mais il savait qu'elle disait ça pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Les portes de l'ascenseur souvrit et montra les innombrables garages à perte de vue. Naruto emmena Sakura vers la droite et elle regarda l'insigne: Ravens Ark. Ils entrèrent et Kiba en train de joué à un jeu vidéo d'Armored breaker, en entendant du bruit, se retourna et salua Naruto. Puis en voyant Sakura, il se leva et s'approcha delle:

-Salut, moi cest Kiba Inuzuka, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Sakura Haruno, célibataire et tiens à le resté, dit-elle naturellement.

Le dragueur tomba à terre sous l'effet du choc quil a eu en se prenant directement un vent!

-Où est Hinata-chan? Demanda Naruto entre deux fous rires.

-Elle est au téléphone, tu sais ce que cest dêtre propriétaire.

-C'est bon, j'ai terminer... heu..., hésita Hinata quand elle vit Sakura accompagnée de l'homme de ses rêves.

De nombreuses fausses idées traversa sa tête en quelques secondes, mais elle préféra mettre les choses au clair avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtive.

-Bonjour, commença Sakura, je suis le "médecin", entre guillemet, de Naruto et pour des raisons médical, il faudrait que je l'accompagne.

Ainsi, ses pensées étaient fausse, elle était juste un médecin qui faisait son métier, et puis ils avaient justement besoin dune infirmière. Mais elle préféra rester tout de même sur ces gardes, on ne sait jamais!

-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, sourit-elle.

-Merci, Sakura Haruno, se présenta-t-elle.

-Hinata Hyûga, fit cette dernière.

-Hinata! S'exclama Shikamaru, il est bientôt 15h30!

-Mince, allume la télé, vite!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Stonna Sakura.

-Un message d'information doit passer à la télé dans quelques minutes, expliqua Naruto.

-Chut, ça commence!

Plusieurs scène des combats de l'an dernier apparu à la télé et la voix de Gaï Maïto se fit entendre:

Vous connaissez Armored Breaker? Oui bien sûr que vous connaissez! Alors vous savez qu'il n'y a toujours eu que des combats en un contre un! Mais cette année, ça va changer! beaucoup de choses ont été modifiés, pour plus de spectacle, et plus de frisson!

-Il récite son texte ou il en a rajouté? Demanda Kiba.

-Ta gueule! S'exclamèrent tout le monde.

-Cette année, le tournoi se déroulera... tenez-vous bien, parce que ce que je vais vous annoncez va vous faire sauter au plafond, déjà que les éliminatoires vous ont scotché au mur! Sans parler du spectaculaire retour de Naruto Uzumaki! Et... quoi?... excusez-moi, c'est le régisseur... je dois lire la fiche? Ok très bien... le tournoi, cette année, aura lieu sur Mars! Il y aura différentes compétitions, je ne peut pas en dire plus, mais les écuries qualifiées devront se rendre dans les aéroports spatiaux et devront être sur Déimos ou Phobos (des lunes de mars) en, maximum, deux mois. Tous sera expliqués une fois là-haut, et pour les téléspectateurs qui désire voir les combat en vrai, et bien, il faudra payer votre place ET le voyage...

Hinata éteignit la télé, elle nen revenait, Mars était une planète inexploité, rien ne pouvait servir pour la Terre, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, alors pourquoi faire un tournoi réputé sur un planète aussi ridicule? Même Uranus était mieux exploitée!

-Bon bah il n'y a plus qu faire nos bagages, tenta Naruto.

-Pourquoi Mars, mec? Demanda Kiba, il n'y a pas une seule meuf là-haut!!

-...

- Je vais demander à mon père si je peux lui emprunter un de ses vaisseaux de transport cinq étoiles, le voyage sera un peu plus agréable quavec un vaisseaux de transport en commun.

-D'accord, moi je vais aller préparer ma valise, dit Sakura.

-Je te ramène, sexclama Naruto.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde, et s'en allèrent, Hinata les regarda partir, sans se rendre compte quelle regardait Sakura dun regard noir

Quelques jours plus tard, toute léquipe de Ravens Ark; pilotes, mécaniciens, étaient à laéroport spatial, excepter Hinata qui devait régler certains détails. Puis au bout de trente minutes, elle arriva et leur montra le chemin vers leur vaisseau. Ils arrivèrent devant ce dernier et furent subjugués par la beauté de lappareil. Il était énorme, de quoi accueil une petite armée de mécha, trois réacteur lun à côté de lautre à larrière, une forme triangulaire, le vaisseau était de plus en plus petit jusquà sa pointe. Tout le monde était bouche bée, sauf Naruto et Hinata. Le blond nétait quà moitié étonné, pendant sa carrière, il avait vu bon nombre. Quand à la brune, elle semblait mal à laise:

-Je suis désolée, mais mon père n'a voulu nous donner que ce tas de ferraille

Un ange passa tout le monde la regardaient avec des yeux énormes. Cest vrai quelle avait grandis dans une fortune immense, mais là

Ils embarquèrent dans le vaisseau et décolla, le voyage serait long, très long, le temps moyen pour faire la distance Terre-Mars était en moyenne un mois (cest un chiffre que jai mit au hasard, je nai aucune idée combien de temps on met pour faire cette distance). Dans ce vaisseau, il y avait une chambre pour chaque personne et un garage qui accueillait les méchas de chaque pilotes.

Les trois mois du voyage était passés, tout le monde sentendait bien entre eux, les soirs, ils mangeaient tous ensemble, tous le monde sentendait bien avec tout le monde. Excepter Hinata et Sakura qui ne sétait pas adresser la parole une seule fois depuis le début du voyage. Et ça, Kiba lavait remarquer, après être sortit avec une bonne centaine de filles, il savait que dans ce genre de cas, il ny avait quune seule possibilité: l'une ou les deux, étai(en)t jalouse(s)! Qui était au centre? Là, vous lui en demandait trop mais il était facile de le voir, Hinata à commençait à réagir bizarrement depuis que Sakura est arriver or, cette dernière rester souvent pas très loin de Naruto car elle ne connaissait que lui ici, donc, elle sinquiétait quelle lui vole SON Naruto! Sans compter quavec les visites médicales quotidiennes, elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Était-il possible que Sakura fasse plus quun bilan médicale pour Naruto? Peut-être même quelle était enceinte de lui?!! Nimporte qui dirait que la brune exagérait un peu trop les choses, mais un rien peut éveiller la jalousie dune femme.

Dans le garage n9, celui du mécha de Naruto, Kyubi. Kiba et Shikamaru étaient en train de vérifier une dernière fois que le noyau central de SCI fonctionnait correctement, ce noyau avait une forme sphérique, plusieurs point rouge clignotait un peu partout, plusieurs câbles était reliés a dénormes machines.

-Incroyable, souffla Shikamaru.

-Hein? Qu'est qu'y a, man?

-SCI... je nai jamais vu un système aussi complexe même moi je n'arrive pas à comprendre certaines donnés... celui qui la programmé doit être un géni...!

-Si tu le dis...

-Salut les gars! Senthousiasma Sakura qui venait darriver dans le garage.

-Salut Sakura, dirent les gars en coeur.

-Vous faite quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le noyau de SCI.

-On était simplement venu pour revérifier une dernière fois les méchas avant quon aille se poser sur Mars, expliqua Kiba, las.

-Et j'en profite pour essayer de comprendre comment fonctionne ce système, continua Shikamaru, ne quittant pas lécran dordinateur des yeux.

Sakura sapprocha encore un peu et remarqua quelque chose:

-C'est bizarre, on dirait quelle ronronne...

-Elle pense, expliqua Shikamaru.

-Elle pense? Elle pense à quoi?

-À toi, lorsquelle voit quelqu'un quelle na jamais vu, elle consulte les fichiers de la personne, pour savoir à qui elle parle.

-Bonjour Sakura Haruno-san.

Cette dernière sursauta, elle navait pas rêvée? Elle avait bien entendu cette machine s'adresser à elle?!

Et ça prend pas plus de dix secondes bon, Sakura, je te présente SCI, lordinateur I.A. de Kyubi. SCI, je suppose quil ny a pas besoin de te présenter Sakura?

-Non.

-C'est la première fois que je vois ça, souffla Sakura, impressionnée.

-

- Pour changer de sujet: Hinata, elle est toujours comme ça?

-C'est-à-dire?

-Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrée, elle ne m'adresse la parole que rarement et quand elle le fait c'est pour me donner un ordre...

-... Aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est la première fois qu'elle réagis comme ça, réfléchit Shikamaru.

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle avait horreur de détestait quelqu'un sans raison mais il fallait dire que la brune l'avait bien cherchée! Même avec Naruto, elle était bizarre, elle semblait essayer de passer le moins de temps possible avec lui, comme si elle lui en voulait. La rose avait demandée au blond quelle était son problème mais il nen savait pas plus quelle dailleurs, le blond semblait souffrir de cette situation, alors en tant que médecin elle se devait de le réconforter en restant avec lui, lui parler et plus elle restait avec lui, plus la brune semblait triste et distante et plus Naruto en souffrait, plus Sakura restait avec lui

À l'autre bout du vaisseau, Naruto marchait dans un des couloirs, l'air déterminé; il allait tiré une bonne fois pour toute cette étrange histoire au clair. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Hinata et frappa distinctement trois coups, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il tenta quand même d'entrer, il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête. Il la vit, affalée sur son bureau, elle semblait endormit, le blond décida de la déplacer sur son lit, elle serait mieux pour dormir. Il se rapprocha, inconsciemment, de son visage. Il vit avec stupéfaction, des sillons de larmes sous ses yeux. Elle avait pleurer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait passé sa main sur son visage, essuyant ses larmes. Elle est si belle, ne put-il sempêcher de penser. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, et la posa sur le lit de la brune. Il lui posa doucement la couverture, ne la recouvrant pas entièrement pour évitez qu'elle n'est trop chaud pendant son sommeil. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter son visage des yeux, il avait compris son état, pourquoi elle réagissait si bizarrement avec lui. C'était évident en voyant les larmes qui avaient coulés. Quand elle se réveillera, il ira lui parler de ce problème mais pour linstant, il allait la laisser dormir. Il sortit et alla vers sa propre chambre, il avait besoin de dormir avant de se jeter à leau.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se réveilla tranquillement, elle remarqua que pour une fois, elle avait été se coucher avant de tomber de sommeil sur son bureau. Même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être aller se coucher... elle entendit des bruits de pas, ils semblaient courir dans la direction de sa chambre, quand tout à coup, Kiba entra brusquement la faisant sursauter:

-Hinata! Dépêche toi! Un message pour le tournoi est sur le point dêtre annoncé!!

-Qu...? J'arrive!

Hinata et Kiba arrivèrent dans le salon principal, toute lécurie y était déjà, Naruto sétait précipité vers elle, accompagné de Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement? Demanda la brune.

-On sait pas trop, commença le blond, on nous a envoyer un message nous disant qu'une info importante pour le tournoi serait télévisé dans pas longtemps.

-Chut, ça commence! Crièrent le groupe entier.

-Bonjours à tous nos pilotes et bien sûr nos téléspectateurs, vous savez déjà qu'il y aura de nouvelles épreuve cette année. Et bien vous allez en avoir un aperçu dans quelques heures, nous avons localiser chaque vaisseaux qui abritent les pilotes, ces derniers devront monter dans leurs robots le plus vite possible et combattront d'autres méchas, des droïdes sans pilotes, programmés pour détruire et tuer. Si vous gagnez, Mars vous tendra ses bras, mais, au contraire, si vous perdez, vous devrez retourner illico presto pour la Terre! Je nai plus qu'une seule chose à dire: BONNE CHANCES A TOUS!!!!

- Oh la vache

Dans le garage du vaisseaux, tous les pilotes étaient en effervescences, ce combat à limproviste les rendaient extrêmement nerveux. À la surprise de tout le monde, Naruto nétait pas stressé, il était même impatient daller combattre. Il avait déjà enfiler sa combinaison, il ne lui restait plus qu'à monter dans son mécha et il pouvait déjà sortir dans l'espace. Mais il lui restait quelque chose à faire avant de partir:

-Hinata-chan, appela-t-il en courrant dans la direction de cette dernière.

-O-oui?

-Il faudrait que je te parle mais en privé

Il avait légèrement rougi, mettant Hinata mal à laise. Que voulait-il lui dire de si important?

-Voilà, je crois que... enfin...

La brune était de plus en plus nerveuse, que voulait il lui dire?

-Hinata-chan, il faut que je te dise: je taime depuis la première fois que je tai rencontré

-... Naruto... et Sakura?

-Ce nest quune conne qui se croit tout permis, elle est persuadée que je vais lui tomber dans les bras simplement en restant avec moi mais, cest toi que jaime Hinata!

-Naruto ! Susurra-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il commença à rapprocher ses lèvres, le temps sembla se figer, Hinata aurait voulu sauter de joie mais elle ne savait pas si le fait de voir celle quon aime sauter au plafond alors quon tente de lembrasser soit vraiment encouragent à continuer. Ils ne restait plus que quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches quand:

-Hinata-chan! Cria-t-il en la secouant.

La brune se réveilla de son rêve, elle venait de comprendre quelle avait encore laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur elle. Évidemment, ce nétait pas la première fois Naruto la regardait bizarrement, montrant quil attendait une réponse de sa part.

-Hinata-chan? Tu m'écoute?

-Heu n-non je je jai eu un moment dabsence!

-Je voulais ten parler, soupira-t-il, je crois que

Hinata était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant quil lui dise ce quelle espérait de tous son cur.

-Je pense que enfin tu travaille trop

QUOI?!!! ne put sempêcher de penser la brune.

-Rien qu'hier, je tai trouvé affalée sur ton bureau, tu ferais mieux de te reposer de temps en temps

-Naruto! Hurla un pilote, cest bientôt à nous!!

-J'arrive! Bon je te laisse, dit-il en sadressant à la pauvre brunette.

Il partit, Hinata était restée sur place, le reste de la conversation navait pas pu atteindre sa conscience, elle avait décrochée à partir de tu travail trop. Elle tremblait, lespoir quelle avait eu été maintenant réduit à néant, elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas le traiter d'imbécile aveugle devant tout le monde. Elle sécha une larme qui avait perlée depuis son oeil, et partit dans la salle de contrôle, d'ici, elle pourrait communiquer avec tous les pilotes, et surtout: Naruto.

Ce dernier était à l'intérieur de Kyubi, attendant de pouvoir enfin sortir et exploser quelques robots. Mais au fond de lui, il s'en voulait un peu, il avait remarqué la réaction de Hinata, même si il n'avait pas compris le pourquoi. Une sonnerie retentit dans sa cabine puis un écran fit son entré, cétait Shikamaru:

-Naruto, ce sera à toi de commander tous les pilotes...

-Attends une minute! Pourquoi moi, tu sais très bien que j'agi en solitaire?

-Oui, mais c'est à cause de SCI, tu es le mieux placé pour ça. Mais je te donnerais tout de même des indications.

-Hum... ok...

-Allez, bonne chance! Sourit-il.

Une fois que les pilotes soient dans leurs méchas et que ceux qui ne l'était pas soient à l'abris. Le garage entier se fit dépressuriser et le sas s'ouvra, laissant voir l'infinité d'étoiles et de ténèbres de l'univers. Chaque robots sortirent un par un, enclenchant leurs réacteur pour pouvoir se mouvoir dans le vide galactique, et c'était plus difficile que sur terre, sur ce dernier, il y avait la gravitée au contraire de cette situation. Les pilotes étaient habitués à cette fameuse gravitée, il laissait les réacteurs enclenchés même pour simplement faire du sur-place. Mais là, il devait les utiliser pour freiner même d'un simple millimètre.

-SCI, commença Naruto, peux-tu m'afficher une carte pour que je puisse me situer par rapport aux autres.

-D'accord, répondit-t-elle en ouvrant une fenêtre sur la droite, le point bleu indique notre position, les points verts sont les autres pilotes, les points rouges seront une unité ennemi. J'ai reçu un message de Shikamaru-san, voulez-vous que je vous le transmette?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

-Le vaisseau à reçu message de la part des organisateurs d'Armored Breaker, toute les règles de cette épreuves y sont expliqués

-Attend! Connecte-toi aux autres pilotes et passe les moi.

-Connexion en cours vous pouvez parler.

-Les gars, j'ai reçu un message sur ce quon va devoir faire, SCI va vous expliquer.

-Pour commencer, une attaque de robots de combats sans équipage sera lancer sur nous, nous devrons les empêcher datteindre le vaisseau. Si le mécha dun pilote est trop endommagé pour continuer, il sera disqualifié du tournoi. Mais si lattaque atteint notre vaisseau, ce sera lécurie entière qui sera disqualifiée. Tous les coups sont permis pour cette épreuve.

- SCI, est-ce que ces robots sont puissants?

-Je l'ignore, rien n'est décrit dans ce message.

Le blond ne répondit rien, il ne doutait pas de ses capacité, mais il se demandait si les autres allaient pouvoir sen sortir. Quand une alarme se fit entendre.

-Ils approchent, dit SCI.

-On y va!

Le groupe avançait rapidement. Sur la carte, les points rouges étaient innombrables. Lennemi nétait pas en vu quils commençait déjà à faire feux. Enfin, les pilotes virent leurs assaillants, en première ligne, il y avait des robots très petits, ils faisaient environ la taille dune tête dun mécha normal, mais ils étaient si nombreux quon avait du mal à voir derrière eux. Des ailes brunes dressaient sur leurs dos, des griffes sur leurs mains, des yeux globuleux plus un qui était sur leurs trompes situés sur leurs crânes, une queue faisant entièrement la taille du robot.

-Robot de combat sans équipage, commença SCI, exterminateur, droïde spécialiser dans les combats en groupe, leur tailles et leur vitesses les rendent très difficiles à verrouiller. Je vous conseil dutiliser les armes: WRO4M, LAMIA3 et SATYOR05. Soyer prudent.

-OK!

Le fusil à la main de Naruto émit un petit clic tandis quune arme dans le dos de Kyubi se déplaça sur le côté droit de sa tête.

-WRO4M et LAMIA3... Prêt.

Un autre mécha se plaça à côté de Naruto. Il était légèrement arrondi, ses bras et ses jambes formaient un arc de cercle chacun. Dans le cou, il y avait un compartiment, montrant que la tête pouvait sencocher à lintérieur. Cétait le robot de Chôji:

-Shikamaru m'a demandé de te dire que toi et moi, nous nous mettons en première ligne. Comme nous somme tout les deux les plus dévastateurs.

-Ok, alors si tu arrive à me suivre, sourit Naruto, faudra me montrer de quoi tu est capable.

Ils se précipitèrent à une vitesse ahurissante vers le groupe ennemi. Naruto commença à tirer dans le tas en lançant plusieurs missiles et en utilisant son fusil. Leurs adversaires se détruisaient avec de simples tirs bien placés; mais ils étaient si nombreux que cest comme si il devait faire feu sur un seul ennemi extrêmement puissant. Lorsque Chôji décida de se lancer dans la partit, les bras se rangea sur lui, les jambes également et sa tête disparut derrière son blindage. Il formait une sphère parfaite. Il fonça et détruisit une bonne centaine de leurs ennemis, et ils ne sarrêtait pas. À eux deux, aucun des robots narrivait pas a passer leurs défense, si bien que les autres pilotes avait limpression de ne servir à rien.

-Renforts ennemis en approche, dit SCI, ce sont dautres type de mécha. Étude en cours robots sans équipage de type prédateur, ils sont plus gros, plus solide, plus puissant, plus rapide

-Ça va j'ai compris, va falloir se méfier en faite.

-Oui. Soyer prudent.

-Transmet l'info aux autres.

Naruto continuait de combattre les premiers robots, quand il en aperçut dautres. Comme lavait dit SCI, ils étaient plus volumineux que les exterminateur, mais ils étaient encore moins gros que les méchas de lécurie. Ils possédaient un seul bras, de l'autres côté, c'était un canon plus long à l'arrière qu'à l'avant pour élargir le champ de vision. Ils n'avait ni de têtes, ni de jambes. Leurs uniques oeils se trouvaient sur le tronc, les jambes étaient remplacés par des propulseurs.

Cette fois-ci, Chôji et Naruto avaient plus de difficultés à ne pas les laisser passer leur défense, certain parvenait à atteindre le vaisseau mais les autres pilotes arrivait à le détruire avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit.

-Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de contrôle du vaisseau:

Hinata? Demanda Shikamaru à cette dernière.

-O-oui? Bégayât-elle, nayant toujours pas digérée sa déception.

-Nous avons trente méchas au cas où on aurait un qui nous lâche pendant la compétition.

-Oui...

-Et vingt pilotes dans lécurie?

-Euh oui, hésitât-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Alors pourquoi il y a vingt ET UN mécha dehors?

-...

À lextérieur, Naruto et Chôji se débrouillait comme il pouvait pour sen sortir, jusque là, tous se passait bien, mais alors quun robot se dirigeait droit vers Chôji pour le frapper de plein fouet, il se prit la balle dun fusil de combat bien placé, le faisant exploser dun seul coup. Le plus étrange est que cette balle ne venait pas de Naruto. Cétait un des pilotes qui se trouvait vers larrière, et ce nétait pas la distance entre lui et son adversaire qui lavait gêné.

-Merci vieux, sexclama Chôji au pilote.

-De rien, répondit-il.

- Nous avons un problème, se précipita de dire SCI.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Je ne reconnais pas la signature vocale de ce pilote, il ne fait pas partit de l'équipage du vaisseau, ce doit être un passager clandestin.

-... Houlà... transmet linfo à Shikamaru et Hinata-chan. Et surtout, n'en parle à personne dautre, on avisera après.

-Compris.

Le combat continua, sauf que cette fois, létrange pilote avait rejoins lavant poste, Naruto et Chôji savait quil serait plus utile ici. Ils comprirent son style de combat: les armes. Il faisait mouche à tous les coups, touchant le point faible de chaque robot avec seulement quelques munitions, il ne combattait jamais aux corps à corps, séloignant de ses adversaires quand ils approchaient. Au contraire de Chôji, qui lui, enchaînait les robots qui se trouvaient à moins dun mètres de lui. Quant à Naruto il fonçait dans le tas et agissait selon la situation.

-Les renforts ennemis s'amenuisent, dit SCI.

-Ils sont tous regroupé. Kyubi n'aurait pas une arme qui pourrait les détruirent tous ensemble dun seul coup, SCI?

-Vous pouvez utiliser le VYOR9 niveau 01. À ce niveau, vous ne perdrait que très peu dénergie et le groupe ennemi sera détruit.

-Ok, prépare toi.

L'abdomen de Kyubi souvrit en grand, laissant voir un énorme canon. Autour, il y avait en tout neuf embouchure, le premier se mit à scintiller.

VYOR09... Prêt. Chargement en cours chargement terminé, prêt à tirer.

Un laser rouge pas plus gros que la pointe du canon jaillit, détruisant tous les robots qui était en vue.

-Trop facile, sourit Naruto.

-Résultat, dit SCI:

_Destruction de lennemi: 100%

_Destruction du vaisseau: 0%

_Destruction des autres méchas: 0%

Mission accomplis. Bien joué.

-On rentre, se contenta de dire le blond.

Tous les méchas rentrèrent dans le garage. Quand le sas se referma et que la salle fut pressurisée, Hinata et quelques gardes allèrent vers le robot de létrange pilote. Ce dernier était sortit, habillé dune combinaison blanche et dun casque de la même couleur, on pouvait voir son visage; cétait une femme.

-Pour commencer, que faite vous là? Demanda Hinata avec un visage très sérieux, Naruto ne lavait dailleurs jamais vu comme ça.

-Du calme, répondit la jeune femme en enlevant son casque, cest juste que jai toujours rêvée de piloter un de ces monstres mais mes parents ne voulait pas, alors que jai gagnée les éliminatoires, alors jai fuguée et me voici ici.

Hinata prit le temps de la décrire, elle était très belle pour son age, un visage arrondi, des yeux noisettes, sa coiffure était assez spécial, deux macarons attachée de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Comment vous vous appelez? Demanda Naruto, ce qui fit sursauter Hinata.

-Je me nomme Ten Ten mais je préfère évitez de dire mon nom.

-Vous savez que ce que vous faite est puni par la loi? Dit Shikamaru.

- Heu...

-Attendez, sexclama Naruto, tous ce que vous voulez, cest piloter?

-Oui!

-Venez voir, dit-il en sadressant à ses amis.

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba et Chôji séloignèrent et sexpliquèrent.

-Quest-ce quon fait? Questionna Chôji, sachant que les autres navait pas la réponse.

-On pourrait la laisser aller avec nous, proposa Kiba.

-Tu connais les règles, elle na pas le droit dêtre ici, elle doit rentrer chez elle, expliqua Hinata.

-Dun autre côté, dit soudainement Shikamaru, elle na pas enfreint les règles du tournois; elle a gagnée les éliminatoires, donc elle peut venir sur Mars pour y participer.

-Je parle du fait quelle soit entrée dans le vaisseau sans autorisation.

-Oui, mais si le, ou la, propriétaire de lappareil est daccord quelle reste pendant le voyage, alors ce nest plus un passager clandestin.

-Surtout que je lai trouvais très forte pendant le combat tout à lheure, dit Naruto.

-Sans parler du fait quelle est vraiment canon, rigola Kiba.

-Daccord, soupira Hinata, voyant que tout le monde était contre elle.

Ils revinrent vers Ten Ten, la Hyûga accepta quelle soit avec eux, puis la nouvelle pilote sauta au cou de la personne la plus proche delle pour le remercier. Et cette personne était Naruto, il fut surprit mais ne la repoussa pas pour autant. Ce qui enragea Hinata, comme si Sakura, ou la grognasse comme elle lappelait, ne suffisait pas! Quand la voix du pilote du vaisseau se fit entendre depuis les haut-parleurs:

Jaimerai pas gâcher votre joie de vivre, mais on arrive bientôt sur Mars, jai besoin de savoir où on va se poser.

-Mars, pensa Naruto dépité, on peut dire que jai choisis la bonne année pour reprendre la compétition


End file.
